


Something Simple

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Gift Fic, Hugs, Ratings: G, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: Sometimes its the simplest of things that makes something special<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warning: none<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applepye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/gifts).



A jaw breaking yawn erupted from Donatello as he finally switched the lights off in his lab. It had been an unusually long day but a pleasing and satisfying one nonetheless. He scrubbed the back of his hand across his eyes as he exited the room which he had claimed as his lab many years ago. 

A tired smile crossed his face as he saw the streamers which Mikey insisted they hang every birthday they held in the small family. At first Master Splinter had only had one day which celebrated the day the small family had come together, but as his young sons had gotten older they had discovered birthdays. 

Master Splinter thought over it carefully and had decided to allow each of his sons to have a day of their own. To prevent any fights or arguments over who got the first day of the year he had picked several dates himself throughout the year and wrote them down on pieces of paper. He had then crumpled them up and placed them into a bowl.

His sons had gathered around and each of them reached into the bowl picking out a piece of paper and receiving a new birthday. Donatello had always secretly reveled in the fact, despite nothing it meant nothing in regards to their actual ages, that he had actually picked out the earliest date in the year with March 8th, followed by Leonardo on June 1st, Raphael on August 17th and Michelangelo on November 28th.

It was now late on August 17th and they had just finished celebrating Raphael’s nineteenth birthday. The day had been a productive one, with each of them spoiling Raph rotten in their own special way. He had used the time to torture each of them in his own way, but none of them took it to heart but instead grinned through it all.

Finally the day had slowly came to an end and with Raph’s begrudging permission had disappeared into his lab for a couple of hours before bedtime. The genius had felt bad about leaving to work on his brother’s birthday, especially Raphael’s, since his hot headed sibling secretly loved the day in which he was spoilt and the centre of attention. However the olive green turtle had work that simply couldn’t wait.

Hiding yawn after yawn behind his hand as he walked up the stairs, Donnie couldn’t help but think how inviting his bed was at that moment in time. Opening his door he took a step inside before he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Um did you get lost or something, because last time I checked this is my room,” Donnie informed his brother who sat on his bed.

“So funny,” Raph griped back. 

A flicker of a smile crossed Donnie’s face before another large yawn broke free from him.

“Seriously Raph what can I do for you?” he asked at the end of the yawn.

For a moment Donatello could have sworn Raphael looked unsure but then that ever present belligerent courage rose to the fore and he stood up confidently. The olive green turtle frowned as the birthday turtle held out a piece of paper which looked old and rumpled. With a frown the purple masked turtle stepped forward and took the piece of paper.

He recognised his own hand writing from his younger days. Written on the piece of paper was “Free for one . . .” and then there was a space which the owner of the gift card could write whatever they wished upon it. In Raphael’s bold scrawl the word “hug” had been placed in the space allowed.

For a moment Donatello frowned looking down at the years old gift card which he distinctly remembered giving to Raphael on his sixth birthday, back when presents were always hand made. The genius turtle lifted his eyes back to his brother looking a little confused.

“I don’t understand,” the genius explained holding the fragile paper between his scarred fingertips.

“You never put a time limit on them, so I waited until I was ready before claiming it back,” Raph shrugged.

Donnie’s face morphed into a light glare which had Raph grinning. Soon the grin disappeared leaving the emerald green turtle looking a little uncomfortable and unsure.

“I’m not one for physical displays of affection Donnie, you know that,” the strong mutant began to explain.

“Understatement of the century,” came the cheeky reply.

The brothers grinned and each other sharing the joke for a minute before Raph continued.

“Don, you’ve always done so much for us and for me. I’ve not always been grateful for what that. I didn’t want to just up and hug you cause I think you might freak out, but then I remembered that and thought maybe . . .” Raph explained.

Donatello couldn’t help the wide grin which spread across his features and the low chuckle which erupted from his throat.

“You know something Raph you sometimes take the most convoluted roads to the simplest destinations.”

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t. So are you a turtle of your word or what?” Raph countered with a shrug.

Rolling his eyes Donatello stepped forward holding his arms out in expectation. Stepping a little nervously into his brother’s arms, Raph wrapped his arms around Donnie’s shell. The two stood in an embrace for several minutes before Raph pulled apart.

“Alright that’s long enough or I’ll never be able to put my tough guy image back together,” Raph gruffed out.

Snorting Donnie replied, “Right like you ever had a tough guy image round here. What was it Mikey used to call you when we were little . . ?”

Raph lifted his hand pointing a warning finger at Donnie, “Don’t even think it!”

“That’s right . . . Teddy Bear because you loved to snuggle up close at night in the nest.”

Raph glared at the genius but there was a sparkle in the red masked turtles eyes which belayed it. 

“Alright alright,” Donnie chuckled lifting his hands up in surrender. “ Go on tough guy get out of here so I can get some sleep.”

Walking towards the doorway Raph stooped and picked up the fallen bit of paper. 

“Thanks Donnie,” Raph said over his shoulder. “Best present ever.”

Don face split into a wide smile as he watched Raph’s retreating form. It wasn’t often Raph let one of his brothers in like that anymore and the fact he had just briefly let Don in, made the olive green turtle’s heart soar a little. In fact it almost felt like it was his birthday.

END


End file.
